1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice scraper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved windshield scraper apparatus wherein the same is arranged for removal of ice and snow from automotive windshields and additionally includes an annular continuous or serrated edge providing for enhanced and expeditious removal of snow utilizing a circular shape of cutting edge for enhanced speed of removal of ice and snow from a windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ice scraper apparatus is utilized in the automotive environment for removal of ice and snow accumulated thereon to permit visibility during operation of an associated motor vehicle. Such apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,831 to Schneider wherein an ice scraper utilizes an elongate linear scraper edge mounted within a handle.
U S. Pat. No. 4,870,712 to Markus utilizes an ice scraper linear blade mounted within a sack member to permit securement of a handle within the sack member preventing ice and snow from access to an individual's hand during use of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,554 to Wallerstein sets forth a scraper member wherein the scraper blade is mounted relative to a bottom surface of the scraper handle in a removable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,660 to Hopkins sets forth a further example of an ice scraper with a linear scraping edge utilizing a serrated edge in a spaced relationship thereto, wherein both the scraper and linear edges are arranged in a spaced parallel relationship relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved windshield scraper apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.